I Failed
by Jedi Aayla
Summary: Newly knighted Jedi Knight Barriss Offee gets captured by General Greivous while on a mission to Alpheridies, the home of the Miraluka species. She then meets an Admiral about her age that is secretly conspiring against her.
1. Failed Mission on Alpheridies

**This is in Barriss' point of view.**

The hallway was dark and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I activated my lightsaber got to provide some light. The blue glow made no difference. The power setting button thing must have gotten knocked when I was fighting with Greivous earlier. I decided to wait until I could see what I was doing to adjust it. I turned my lightsaber off and walked slowly down the hall. Eventually I walked into a wall. I turned to the right and walked into another wall. I then turned left and I didn't walk into a wall that time.

_I'm never getting out of here._ I thought. Suddenly I tripped over something and landed flat on my face. I stood up slowly. I walked further down the hall and this time I held my hands out in front of me in case there was another wall that I could bang my head on.

I went to the right this time and tripped,_ again._ Except this time whatever tripped me grabbed my leg. I tried to get away but its grip was too tight. I kept trying to get away but then the figure that had my foot grabbed my throat. Then he let go of my foot which was now aching.

The figure took my lightsaber off my belt and hooked it onto the cape he was wearing. I finally realized the figure was General Greivous when two magnaguards came out of nowhere, oh and because the figure coughed in my face.

''All too easy.'' Greivous said. He loosened his grip on my neck and dropped me. My head was aching before from walking into that wall and now it hurt even more since I hit it on the floor. The two magnaguards came over and shocked me with their electrostaffs. I don't remember anything after that.

**I thought it was good place to end the chapter. Please review.**


	2. Meeting A Freaky Admiral Has Its Perks

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had a hard time thinking about what should happen next. And I know the admiral's name is kinda dumb, but it's all I could think of.**

I woke up in an electric containment field, _the usual with Greivous._ Some weird human admiral guy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes walked over to me. He looked about my age.''What is your name?'' he asked me. ''Why is it your concern?'' I shot back. ''I only want to know.'' He said. He started to move his hand towards my face. He lifted my chin and repeated his question.

_Do not tell him Barriss. _I heard a voice in my head say, and I obeyed. The admiral guy took out a vibroblade. _OKAY YOU CAN TELL HIM NOW!_ The voice in my head screamed. ''Jedi Knight Barriss Offee. Who are you may I ask?'' I asked. ''Admiral Tuh.'' He said.

He put the vibroblade away and I sighed with relief. ''General Greivous handed you over to me. I am taking you to my estate on Naboo.'' Admiral Tuh informed me as he walked towards the front of the room. ''Why?'' I asked. ''Why would I tell you?'' Tuh asked. He took his vibroblade out again. He walked back over to me. He held the vibroblade too close to me for comfort.

''I'd appreciate it if you didn't hold that so close to me.'' I said. ''You afraid I'll hurt you?'' he said.

Tuh walked to the front of the room and fidgeted with some buttons. _Why did Greivous hand me over to this freak? Plus how did this guy get an estate? _Barriss asked herself. _And what kind of name is Tuh anyway? _Soon Tuh sent the ship into hyperspace.

''Now, tell me your plans from when you were on Miralukese.''

''Why should I tell you?''

''Because,'' Tuh said mysteriously

Tuh took out the remote to the containment field and pressed the big red button at the top. The containment field shocked me and I screamed in pain.

''I'll press this button every time you don't cooperate.'' Tuh said as he pointed to the red button. ''Now, what was your plans for Miralukese?''

I knew I shouldn't tell him, that information was restricted for certain people… especially creepy separatist admirals.

''I have a brain admiral, I'm not going to tell you classified information.'' I said.

Tuh pressed the button and I felt the familiar feeling from earlier. The shocking soon stopped.

''Feel remorse yet?'' Tuh inquired.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I couldn't tell him classified information. Even if it meant I would have to give my life to keep it secret.

''I don't share confidential Republic information with separatists.'' I said.

''Who said I was a separatist?'' Tuh asked.

''I guessed,''

''Well you're wrong, Barriss. I just hate the Republic and the separatists''

Tuh pressed another button on the remote. The containment field released me and I landed flat on my face. I reached for my lightsaber, then remembered that A. Its power setting was low and B. Tuh probably had it stashed somewhere.

Two magnaguards appeared on both sides of me. They grabbed me by the arms and lifted me off the ground. Tuh laughed evilly.

''Jedi are such fools lately.'' Tuh said as he walked towards me. ''Now, since you won't cooperate, why don't we get to know each other better. We can discuss Miralukese later…''

''After all a specimen as beautiful as you doesn't belong on the battle field.'' Tuh said.

''I bet I'd last longer than you.'' I challenged.

''Hmm… well if you really believe that.'' He said. ''Seems we're almost to Naboo.''

A few minutes later the ship came out of hyperspace. Tuh landed the ship on Naboo's surface.

''Cuff her.'' Tuh commanded the magnaguards.

The magnaguards cuffed my hands and practically dragged me out of the ship.

Tuh apparently was already in his estate. The magnaguards dragged me into the foyer and left. I looked up and standing in front of me was Tuh. I stood up and faced him.

''Now, I do consider you my hostage, but I will treat you with respect.'' He said.

_Um… okaaay? _I thought. _That's… unusual._

''Let me show you where you'll be staying.'' Tuh pulled me up the stairs and into a hallway. He opened a door. Pushed me into the room, and closed the door behind me.

_That is one odd man,_ I thought. I looked around the room. It didn't look at all like a cell. I was a bedroom with gold furniture. It had red walls, a very comfortable looking bed, a dresser in the corner, a little table with two chairs pushed in underneath it, and a surveillance camera in one of the corners.

**Unexpected twist with the luxurious place to stay, huh? Well I wanted to make it interesting. Please review.**


	3. Dooku's Mysterious Plot

I flung myself onto the comfortable bed, but how was I going to get these cuffs off? I looked at the bedside table. It had a knife on it. I grabbed the knife and cut the rope the tied the cuffs together. I still couldn't get the cuffs themselves off. ''Oh well.'' I said.

I got really tired all of a sudden. I made myself comfortable on the bed and quickly fell asleep. When I woke up the next day there was a holopad lying on the bedside table. For some reason I still felt tired. I grabbed the holopad and read what it said. '_Come downstairs for breakfast' _is what it said.

_This Admiral Tuh guy is really odd, _I thought._ I shouldn't trust him._

_**-Somewhere downstairs in Tuh's estate-**_

Tuh turned on the hologram projector that was in the middle of the room. A hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

''Has General Greivous delivered the Jedi to you?'' Dooku asked.

''Yes,'' Tuh answered. ''She fell for it.''

''Good,'' Dooku said.

Tuh could hear Barriss' boots coming down the steps.

''She is coming.'' Tuh said. He turned the hologram off.

**-Back to Barriss-**

I looked around checking if Tuh was watching. I stepped towards the door. I took a few steps, but then Tuh came out of nowhere.

''Barriss, is something wrong?'' He asked.

_Yes something's wrong! YOU! _I thought.

I turned around. He was closer to me than I thought. Like _really _close.

''No, nothing's wrong,'' I said.

He leaned closer to me and took hold of my hands.

_OH force, would he let go of my hands? _I thought.

He was really starting to creep me out. He leaned his head even closer to mine. Just in time I got one of my hands free and pushed his face away. He looked bewildered when I moved my hand from his face. He let go of my other hand, thank goodness. I stepped away from him. I think he got the message that I was uncomfortable.

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked as I was about to go up the stairs.

''Very.'' I said quickly and hurried up the stairs.

I went back to my room and reached with the force to Master Luminara. _Master, I failed on Miralukese, I've been taken captive by-_

Suddenly Tuh opened the door to my room so I couldn't finish talking to my former master through the force.

''What do you want?'' I asked, rather rudely.

''I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier.'' Tuh apologized. He walked towards me. He took hold of my hands,_ again._

''I'm having a celebration here tonight,'' He said.

''For what?'' I wondered aloud.

''Nothing particular,'' He answered and left the room.

**-Tuh's holoprojector room-**

Tuh turned on the holoprojector. The image of Count Dooku appeared.

''The plan is working well, Lord Tyrannus.''

''Good, I will arrive later tonight.''

Dooku's image disappeared and Tuh laughed evilly.

**Cliff hanger. Please review.**


	4. The Celebration

**-Tuh's holoprojector room-**

''I told Barriss about the celebration I don't see why she isn't coming downstairs.'' Tuh said.

''Did you tell her she could come down?'' Dooku asked.

''No…'' Tuh said.

''Well tell her you idiot!'' Dooku shouted.

''Okay okay!'' Tuh said.

''And don't forget to poison her food.'' Dooku reminded Tuh. ''That Jedi scum will pay for destroying our droid factory!''

Tuh turned off the holoprojector and went upstairs to get Barriss. He knocked on her door, usually he just barged in.

**-Back to Barriss' point of view-**

I heard knocking at the door so I said whoever it was could come in. The door opened and Tuh stepped through. He was wearing a black dinner suit.

''Barriss, you can come down you know. Well actually I _want _you to come down.'' Tuh said.

''Fine,'' I said. I got off the bed and headed for the door but Tuh stopped me.

''Change into this first.'' He said as he handed me a pile of black fabric.

''Um, okaaay…'' I took the pile of cloth and pushed him out the door.

Turns out the pile of cloth wasn't just a dress, there was a matching pair of gloves that went up to me elbows, a pair of black stilettos, and a silver necklace. I reluctantly put the dress on. It was a strapless fish tail dress with ruffles on the loose part at the bottom. I slipped the gloves on, put the necklace on, put my curly, black hair in a low side pony tail, and put the stilettos on. Surprisingly they were the right size.

I felt ridiculous. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this. I exited the room and walked down the stairs. Everybody stared at me. Tuh was waiting for me at the end of the staircase. When I reached him I told him that the shoes he gave me were killing my feet and that I preferred boots. He just laughed.

Everybody stopped staring at me and Tuh pulled me onto the dance floor.

''I still don't see how you could afford to pay for this.'' I said. ''Another thing I don't get is why you're being so kind to your hostage or why you're even keeping a hostage.''

''I have my reasons.'' Tuh said as he twirled me.

''Sure you do, just like you had a reason for this 'celebration' of yours.'' I said.

We danced a little longer and then it was time to eat. I took my seat, which was assigned to me. I wasn't surprised when Tuh sat down next to me. After the appetizers, Tuh got out of his seat and went to the kitchen, to check on the food I guess.

**-Kitchen-**

Tuh took a bottle of poison out of his coat pocket and poured a drop of it into Barriss' drink that was about to be delivered to her. Tuh hurried back to his seat and the waiter set Barriss' drink in front of her.

**Cliff hanger, will Barriss drink the poison or not? I kind of based this chapter on 'Senate Spy'**

**Please review.**


	5. Help Comes, Well Sort of

I picked up the glass that the waiter had just set in front of me. I was about to take a drink when the person on my left asked me if I usually go to parties like this. I answered and yet again I was interrupted before I could take a drink. I answered their question and finally got to take a drink without being interrupted.

I put the glass down and ate my dinner that was just set down in front of me. By the end of dinner I felt light headed for some reason.

''Barriss, are you okay?'' Tuh asked me.

''Yeah…'' I said as put my hand on my head.

''Come on I have something to show you. ''Tuh said before leading me off somewhere.

He led me to an outside balcony. My head now started pounding. My vision went blurry and then I blacked out.

**-Tuh's point of view-**

I was satisfied that the poison worked. I picked Barriss up and carried her on my shoulder to the holoprojector room. I contacted Dooku.

''Were you successful?'' Dooku asked me.

''Yes. The poison has taken affect. She only has about two hours.'' I reported.

''Good… good…'' Dooku praised. ''One down, one to go.''

I turned the hologram off and looked at Barriss, who was unconscious.

**-Jedi Temple War Room- **

Mace Windu was studying a star chart when Luminara Unduli walked in.

''Have you found out where Barriss is?'' Luminara asked Mace.

''We believe she is being held captive on Naboo.'' Mace answered.

''Naboo?'' Luminara asked.

''Yes,'' Mace said. ''You and I will go there to rescue her.''

''Then let's get on our way.'' Luminara said leaving the room and heading for the hangar. Mace followed.

By the time Mace got on their ship Luminara had already prepared it and was busy typing in the hyperspace coordinates.

**-Tuh's point of view-**

I carried Barriss upstairs to her room and laid her on the bed.

_She might as well die in comfort, _I thought.

I left the room to go and visit with my guests.

Dooku arrived a little later.

**-Luminara and Mace's Jedi Shuttle-**

''We're coming out of hyperspace.'' Luminara reported.

The ship came out of hyperspace and Mace landed it on Tuh's landing pad outside his estate.

The two Jedi Masters exited the shuttle.

''Are you sure this is the right place?'' Luminara asked Mace.

''I'm positive, can you not sense Barriss' force signature?'' Mace asked.

''I'm not sure if it is, I sense two signatures…'' Luminara said mysteriously.

''Two?'' Mace asked.

''Yes,'' Luminara answered. ''We should get inside, and keep your saber close.''

Luminara and Mace entered the foyer, where the party was going on. Everyone was too busy visiting to notice the Jedi. Soon they came up to Tuh who was visiting with a woman about in her twenties. Luminara and Mace ignited their lightsabers and pointed them at Tuh, who had a glass of blue milk in his hands. Tuh dropped the glass, it hit the floor, spilled blue milk all over the floor, and the glass broke into little pieces.

''Where is Barriss?'' Luminara asked.

Tuh looked at his watch. ''Upstairs but probably almost dead.''

Luminara and Mace ran up the stairs to the room where Barriss was. Barriss lay on her bed unconscious.

When Luminara saw this she ran back down stairs tried to kill Tuh but lucky for him, Mace had stopped Luminara's little… attempted massacre.

''We need him alive to get an antidote. And if you provoke him he might not give it to us.'' Mace pointed out.

Luminara sheathed her lightsaber, knowing Mace was right.

''Where's the antidote sleemo?'' Luminara asked rudely.

''LUMINARA UNDULI! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?'' Mace was obviously angry at his colleague.

''Oh, right…'' Luminara said quietly.

**Will Barriss live? I just love leaving people on cliff hangers don't I? Please review.**


	6. Tuh Truly is a 'Sleemo'

Luminara, Mace, and Tuh stood silently for a few moments, but remembering the situation at hand they soon came back to what they were talking about earlier.

''Where's the antidote?'' Mace asked Tuh politely.

''If you don't tell us we'll arrest you.'' Luminara said as she waved some cuffs in the air.

''Shut up Luminara.'' Mace sounded annoyed.

Tuh laughed evilly. Then suddenly Count Dooku came out of nowhere and attacked the two Jedi. All of Tuh's guests ran out the door at the sight of the sith lord. Tuh made a run for it as Luminara and Mace dueled Dooku. He ran up the stairs.

Luminara noticed and force jumped in front of him.

''Blast!'' Tuh shouted.

''Now, where's the antidote?'' Luminara asked.

Mace broke away from Dooku and stood behind Tuh so that he couldn't escape. ''Alright! You win!'' Tuh tossed the antidote to Luminara.

''Wow, didn't think he'd give up so easily.'' Luminara said.

''LUMINARA THAT'S NOT THE ANTIDOTE! IT'S A TRAP!'' Mace shouted.

Mace used the force to grab the fake antidote and threw it at Dooku , since he was trying to sneak up on him.

''How'd you know it was fake?'' Luminara asked.

''I sensed it.'' Mace said bluntly.

''Where'd that sleemo go?'' Luminara asked.

Mace saw Tuh heading for the door. ''How'd he get over there?'' Luminara asked.

''Who cares?'' Mace shouted as he grabbed Tuh with the force and pulled him towards himself.

''NOW WHERE'S THE ANTIDOTE?'' Mace shouted angrily.

''Tell us or we'll kill you.'' Luminara threatened.

''Would you just-'' Mace was cut off by Tuh.

''You want the antidote? Go get it!'' Tuh said as he threw the antidote.

Luminara gasped and made a dive for the antidote. Luckily she caught it but by then Tuh had fled the scene apparently dragging unconscious Dooku with him.

''Come on!'' Luminara ran up the stairs and urged Mace to follow. By the time Mace caught up Luminara had already gave Barriss the antidote. Barriss woke up a few minutes later.

''What happened?'' Barriss asked.

''You were poisoned.'' Luminara answered.

''By?'' Barriss asked.

''Admiral Tuh. He was secretly working with Dooku.'' Luminara informed her. ''Let's get out of here.''

**Please review**


	7. I Will Have My Revenge

**Barriss' point of view**

''We have located Admiral Tuh and Dooku. They're on their way to Serenno.'' My former master reported.

''Probably going to Dooku's palace, there'd be no reason otherwise.'' Ahsoka said. She had decided to tag along on our hunt for that sleemo, Tuh.

''Then let's get going,'' I suggested.

Ahsoka nodded and typed in the hyperspace coordinates. We soon came into orbit of Serenno.

''Barriss, Ahsoka, you two go to the surface.'' Luminara commanded.

Ahsoka and I nodded and boarded a republic gunship. We landed on the jungle planet's surface.

''I'll go, Ahsoka. I've got a score to settle.'' I said and hopped off the gunship.

''Barriss, are you sure the wisest idea?'' Ahsoka asked me.

''Yes,'' I answered.

''But Barriss, revenge isn't the Jedi way.'' Ahsoka said as she stepped off the gunship.

I stopped and thought about what she'd said.

''I'm not planning on killing him, Ahsoka.'' I said, which was a lie.

''Then _what_ is your plan?'' Ahsoka asked.

I dodged her question and carried on into Dooku's palace. As I went further into the building I could hear Tuh and other separatist leaders arguing over something. I saw rafters above me so I force jumped onto them. I walked forward so that I was looking down on the separatist leaders.

''The Jedi must pay for destroying our droid foundry on Geonosis.'' I heard Tuh say.

''I agree with the admiral,'' San Hill said.

Wat Tambor played with the knobs on his protective suit until he could be understood when he talked.

''I for one… believe Master Windu… should pay for… ruining our plans on Ryloth.''Tambor said.

''We'll get to that, Emir.'' Dooku said. ''We'll continue this meeting later.''

All the council members left but Tuh stayed where he was.

_Him just sitting there makes my plan easier to carry out,_ I thought.

I jumped down from the rafters and landed behind Tuh, he didn't seem to notice.

''Don't move sleemo!'' I shouted as I ignited my lightsaber, well a spare lightsaber I had borrowed from Master Windu, since mine was nowhere to be found.

''Ah, Barriss.'' Tuh sounded calm, which surprised me.

''Prepare to die.'' I said.

Tuh pulled out a blaster.

_IDIOT! He brought a gun to a sword fight, what an idiot!_

I sliced off the hand that had the blaster. Tuh's expression had gone from confident to really horrified.

I kicked him in the stomach, he fell, and I stabbed him.

I heard the council coming towards the door so I jumped back up into the rafters, made my way out and found Ahsoka waiting for me outside.

''Where's Tuh?'' Ahsoka asked me.

''Dead,'' I answered.

''I thought you said you weren't going to kill him!'' Ahsoka shouted.

''I didn't.'' I lied. ''He brought a blaster to a lightsaber fight and ended up accidently shooting himself.''

''He shot himself?'' Ahsoka asked.

I nodded. ''Wow, he's an idiot.'' Ahsoka said.

_Wow, I didn't think Ahsoka would buy it,_ I thought.

Ahsoka and I jumped back on the gunship and we flew up to the republic fleet.

**That's the end. Reviews would be great.**


End file.
